


Demonhunt

by Rilleia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bottom Dipper Pines, Fantasy, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilleia/pseuds/Rilleia
Summary: A certain Mystery Twin is running inside the woods in a hunt for one particular Demon.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Kudos: 15





	Demonhunt

Cold was the night and bright was the moon that was shining over the mystery town known as Gravity Falls. The gusts of wind was at a chilling temperature yet the boy running through the canopy of trees didn't seem to mind at all. 

This certain boy was one of the infamous Mystery Twins of the town. His name was Dipper Pines. The clumps of brown hair on his head were swishing in the wind as he sped through the trees, barely avoiding their trunks. His brown, observant eyes darting to and fro in different directions, his senses sharp for any sign of disturbance in the forest aside from the sounds of his own small feet crunching on dried leaves as he ran.

His crossbow was at the ready, aimed forward. Any signs of attack and an iron arrow would be shot through the predator's skull. As you can see, this typical kid - orange shirt, blue vest, a pair of shorts and a blue hat with a simple pine tree symbol on it - is out in these woods, hunting something.

Or _someone_ for that matter. 

There was this certain demon whose hobby was quite unusual (which mostly involves Dipper), and this demon went too far and Dipper snapped.

Long story short: Demon annoyed Dipper, Dipper got furious, and now on to the demonhunt.

"Stupid triangle." Dipper grumbled as he dodged a tree trunk, "How _dare_ he."

The thing is, this _triangular_ demon that he was talking about kind of went overboard with his jokes. You see, he sort of turned the little kid into a half-animal. Literally. Brown, fluffy, feline ears stuck out from Dipper's mess of a hair; whiskers grew from the sides of his philtrum; his nails had turned into claws; and to complete it all, he had a soft, fluffy, chocolate-colored tail that swished back and forth with every move that he made. He was a feline. And boy, Dipper sure is pissed. 

"When I get my hands on him, I swear he'll regret he _ever_ existed." The boy grumbled as he continued to speed into the depths of the forest.

Then he heard it. The tiniest disturbance in the woods just a small distance above him, and without another thought, he halted, legs spread apart and firmly placed on the ground, and aimed his weapon upwards, shooting the arrow that was notched into it.

A strangled 'Ack!' was heard as the arrow latched itself into its destination, which is the thigh of the demon. And, like a shooting star, he plummeted down onto the ground, scooping up some of the dirt and halting to a stop just under a tree.

"Agh! Damn it, Pine Tree. It hurts, you know?" The demon complained as he clutched his arrow-impaled thigh. Despite the fall, this certain demon still looked magnificent - his golden locks were messed up in the right way, his tanned skin had gotten quite a few scratches, his yellow suit a perfect fit on him and in the perfect condition save for some dirt and blood. Mind you, _sparkling, golden_ blood. 

Dipper stood his ground, reloading the crossbow again and aiming it at the demon. "You went too far this time, Bill." he sighed. Yes, this demon was none other than the majestic Bill Cipher.

"Aw, come on, it's not so bad. You look really cute." Bill grinned and then screamed as another arrow flew and impaled itself in his left shoulder, staining his yellow suit with a shade of sparkling gold. 

Dipper was panting as he walked towards the demon. He dropped his bow just a few yards from the bloodied man and wiped the sweat from his chin using the back of his hand. The smaller boy stood in front of the demon, looming over the grinning facade.

"Bill, I said : Turn. Me. Back. Now." He demanded. Bill just looked up at the boy, smiling.

"Or what?" He taunted.

The smaller boy squatted down so he was straddling the bloodied man and grabbed hold of the arrow on his shoulder, pushing it deeper into his flesh. "How about this?" Dipper jeered, feeling satisfied as he heard the demon grit his teeth and sucked in an amount of air.

Bill chuckled and reached out, placing his hand on Dipper's cheek. "You know I love the pain, Pine Tree." he said, earning a 'Tsk' from the other. 

Bill moved his hand upwards and stroked the half-feline's ears, which greatly amused him as the other loosened his grip on the arrow and nestled his head on Bill's hand.

"There we go. Good boy." Bill praised Dipper, who, in return nuzzled his head in Bill's hand and holding the said hand with his own. "Don't be mad, anymore, okay?" The demon said while looking into the other's eyes. Golden orbs into brown ones.

The boy pouted and slumped down on the demon. "But you won't remove them." He complained, gesturing at the feline features.

Bill chuckled and snapped his fingers, removing the arrows from where he was impaled. "Now, now. We'll be removing that later on. Deal?" He said, holding out a hand for the other to shake. Though it wasn't really a legitimate deal but they got used to doing the handshake everytime they wanted to agree on something. 

Dipper looked at the hand and then back at Bill's face. "Promise you'll remove them?" He reiterated, which caused a small laugh from the other. "Promise." Bill assured. And with that, Dipper shook Bill's hand. 

Suddenly, Bill pulled Dipper towards himself and used his other hand to grab the boy's neck and crashed their lips together. 

It was a tender kiss despite the bloody situation that they were in at that moment. Dipper loved it as much as Bill did because he cupped the demon's face in his own hands and wholeheartedly kissed back, leaning his weight onto the man.

Soon enough, the kiss got more heated when Bill stuck his tongue in Dipper's mouth, earning a moan from the boy who gladly welcomed him. Sloppy sounds could be heard as the two made out under a tree in the middle of the forest on a cold, windy night.

The demon then moved his lips to the place where Dipper's jawline connects with his neck and peppered it with slow kisses, his hands resting on the other's waist. He slowly moved his attention down the boy's neck, gently sucking on it and leaving pinkish spots here and there. Clearly wanting more of it, Dipper tilted his head to the side, giving Bill more access to his neck then grabbed the demon's injured shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. Suddenly feeling a pang of pain, Bill bit harshly on the other's neck, drawing blood from the wound it made. 

Bill pulled away and looked up at Dipper. "Really, Pine Tree? You want me _this_ much?" He said, his bloody mouth curling into a grin. Dipper only looked at him with his mouth agape and his eyes half-lidded and glossed over with lust.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes', then." The demon stated and took Dipper's lips on his own again as his hands worked on removing the blue vest that was in the way.

One piece of clothing: off.

Dipper's own hands worked its way in removing Bill's bowtie, throwing it off to somewhere he's too horny to bother with. "Bill~" the boy moaned, giving the other a look saying, 'If you don't do me right now, I'll seriously murder you right here, right now', which Bill immediately understood. 

"Alright, alright," the dorito said, in defeat, "But as you can see, I can't move." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Shut up," Dipper said, standing up and taking off his pants and boxers before straddling the demon again and unzipping his trousers, taking out the raging erection that was Bill's dick. "I'll ride you, then." He stated, earning a shocked look from Bill, which instantly turned into a lustful one. 

Bill gently pulled Dipper's face down, softly stroking the boy's feline ears and kissed him passionately all while using his other hand to massage Dipper's plump butt cheeks. Dipper quietly moaned and grinded his own physique against Bill, who, in turn, started rimming Dipper's ass hole and sticking a finger in. The brunette pulled away from the heated kiss and leaned down onto the crook of his dominant's neck. Bill inserted another slick finger in and began to scissor the other.

"Bill, just do me already." The boy demanded, pulling at the demon's hand away from his ass and lined himself up with Bill's fuckstick. He slowly slid down, earning a groan from the blonde and a moan from the boy himself. It was definitely a painful yet amazingly good feeling that he felt once he was seated to the hilt. Bill had been placing soft, sweet kisses along Dipper's chest, trying to calm the boy down as he saw a few drops of tears roll down his lover's cheeks.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bill said soothingly as he kissed the boy's lips once more. Dipper slowly relaxed and melted into the kiss before grinding his hips. This caught the attention of the demon, who immediately gripped his partner's hips. The Mystery Twin suddenly leaned back and took support on Bill's thighs then moved his hips up and down on the demon's shaft, and Bill gladly returned the favor by thrusting up at the same speed.

Ragged breaths could be heard as the both of them had turned their situation into hot, steamy sex. The both were feeling ecstatic from the pleasure that they were experiencing. Dipper clung onto Bill's neck as if his whole life depended on it, and Bill was preoccupied with licking, sucking and biting on Dipper's neck, creating dark bruises that shouted 'This human is mine'.

Many bounces and a few thrusts later, Dipper could feel himself getting close to the edge. "Bill," he managed to moan out despite all the thrusts his ass received, "I'm close." he warned, nipping lightly on Bill's earlobe.

"Yeah, me too, Pine Tree." the demon replied, gripping hard on the boy's hips. 

Not long after, the both engaged themselves again in a wet, sloppy make out session as they knew they were about to cum. The thrusts were getting erratic and out of sync, their moans were getting louder and they could feel that they were more horny than they were a few minutes ago. 

Finally, Dipper screamed out the demon's name in his release of pleasure, his semen splattering over their chests. With his release, Bill could feel the boy's ass tightening on his dick, causing himself to release his load inside of the brunette.

Dipper could feel himself getting filled and let out a soft 'Aah' as Bill's hot sticky cum trickled down his thighs when he got up.

He sat himself on Bill's lap, leaning on the demon who was panting heavily. The boy looked up at his lover, who returned the gaze, and pulled him closer, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now turn me back." Dipper demanded when they pulled away from the kiss.

Bill chuckled lightly and replied, "This would be fun to do once in a while, wouldn't it?" he inquired, looking at the Mystery Twin with a playful look in his orbs.

The only answer he received was,

"No."


End file.
